


hedgehog in my throat

by Loafer_btw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: Phil tweeted about having a sore throat.





	hedgehog in my throat

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/949291025247473665

Phil isn’t terribly sick, he knows, but his throat is very sore and he’s got that unfair achiness and headache that comes after too many hours in bed. He pulls himself out of bed, flinching against the cold floor and blindly searching for his slippers - the Dil bunny ones - and glasses, before snagging a blanket from the bed and shuffling his way to the lounge.

 

Dan is sitting cross-legged on the gray sofa, laptop perched on his lap, typing, chewing his lip thoughtfully. He’s wearing his workout clothes, gray sweats and a hoodie that Phil knows will smell a little sweaty, but not it a smelly way, but musky, almost fresh. Dan looks away from his computer and smiles as Phil flops on the couch next to him and burrows into his side.

 

“Hi. Are you feeling better?” Dan asks, tilting his cheek onto the top of Phil’s head briefly in a way of greeting.

 

“Mm.” Phil tries. Nope, ouch, throat still feels like he swallowed a cactus. “Still sore.” His voice sounds raspy. No way he’s making any videos in this state, unless he wants every comment to be about his ~sexy low voice. He looks up at Dan, pathetically. “Make me tea?”

 

Dan hums. “Okay, give me a second? Just want to write this down before I forget.” Phil quickly peeks at Dan’s screen and sees a google doc opened on typical scrabble of text, titled “memes out for the lads”. Phil makes an approving noise and rests his head against Dan’s shoulder, eyes drifting closed. Dan’s typing should be annoying, but Phil finds it comforting, a familiar background noise. The cooler air in the lounge, Dan’s even breathing and steady heartbeat in his ear are beginning to lull him back to sleep. He feels Dan close his laptop and set it aside, and Phil makes a noise of protest as Dan begins to stand, wrapping both of his arms around Dan’s waist to hold him in place. “I thought you wanted tea?” Dan said, sounding gently amused.

 

Phil shakes his head. “Later. Stay here.”

 

Dan chuckles, working one arm around Phil’s back to card through his hair. Phil hums, pleased, as Dan’s fingers gently stroke his scalp and comb through his fringe. It doesn’t take much longer until he’s actually dozed off. When he opens his eyes again, Dan has turned the TV on, and an old episode of Friends is on silent with subtitles. Phil's neck is beginning to ache from where he’s leaning against Dan, so he sits up and stretches, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Dan’s typing on his phone, a tiny smirk on his face. Phil frowns.

 

“What? You didn’t post anything embarrassing, did you?”

 

Dan shakes his head but shows him his phone. In his Twitter drafts, he has a reply to Phil's tweet about swallowing a hedgehog, which is a closeup picture of Phil asleep, mouth hanging open, glasses slightly askew from where the side of his head was pressed against Dan, fringe mussed, blanket pulled up to his chin. It’s obvious that he’s asleep on Dan and that Dan’s arm is wrapped around his shoulders. Phil can’t help but smile a little, looking at it. It’s too intimate to post online, Phil thinks, but Phil knows Dan wants to push that line of what’s acceptable to share back. He’s too groggy to think clearly about it, but he supposes that the audience that believes they are together will take it as further confirmation, and those that don’t will continue to say that it’s not proof of anything.

 

“You can post it, if you want.” Dan looks at him, surprise flicking across his features. Phil shrugs, sitting up. “I won’t be upset. S’embarrassing, though.”

 

Dan looks back at the picture in his drafts, before setting his phone face down on the sofa next to them. “Think I want to keep it now, actually. Now, come on.” Dan stands, and pulls Phil to his feet. “Time to get you some tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a life and work and yet Phil tweets about having a sore throat and I have to drop everything to write this scene out of my head. Hope you all enjoyed this lil piece of fluff!


End file.
